The Quest
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Felix Floetry, Aether Lightshine and Jackel Rock embark on a special quest to find a rare lost artifact and meet up with friends along the way
1. the quest begins

It was a very warm summer day near Gastly Gorge and 3 friends were starting their journey. Aether Lightshine (The Dark gray Unicorn stallion with a black shaggy mane), Jackel Rock (the Large Black Chaos Pony with a green Mane and purple tail), and Felix Floetry (the bright orange anthropomorphic Fox who wears a green t-shirt) were all on a search for a mysterious and powerful artifact that was somewhere in the wilderness according to the map that Aether had found.

"Guys... According to this map, the Chest of Enigma is approximately ten more miles Northwest of here..."

Said Aether as he looked at the map that he was levitating in front of him.

"Um... Do any of you have a compass?"

Said Jackal Rock to the other two. They both shook their heads.

"Greaaaat... I guess we can always just follow the Sun..."

Jackyl Rock said sarcastically.

"Hey no need to worry jackal, I have a very good Keen sense of direction"

Said Felix, looking up at jackal.

"By the way Aether, I'm honored that you asked me to come along with you but if I may ask, why did you need both Jackel and I specifically for this journey?"

Felix said to Aether, who still had his nose in the map.

Aether put the map down for a moment and look at Felix .

"W-Well... I needed Jackal Rock's immense strength in case an obstacle required it, and I needed you to assist me if extra magic is required. Since you are a Celestial Kitsune, I figured that you would be a very good choice"

Said Aether with a small nervous smile before looking back at the map. He then mumbled quietly under his breath,

"Also, I wanted you guys here just in case we ran into some dangerous creatures..."

Felix chuckled and shook his head slowly then got down on all fours to walk a bit faster. The three companions continued walking for about an hour longer before they arrived at a dense forest and set up camp for the night. Aether set up the tents, Jackel gathered the firewood and Felix started the campfire as well as prepared a meal for them.

"Hey Aether..." Said Felix. "what exactly does the chest of enigma do? I mean, what is it about this artifact that compels you to want to find it?"

Aether looked at Felix, who was serving dinner amongst the three.

"I heard that it was connected to my family's ancestry and I guess I really wanted to see if it was Actually real"

Felix Smiles a little as Jackel emerges from a rift portal. Aether and Felix looked at him in confusion. Jackel nonchalantly pulls out a large sack full of gormet food. Felix and Aether's jaws hit the floor in disbelief.

"Jackel, where and why did you get all of that food?? Especially since we already brought plenty with us!"

Said Aether who was visibly irritated.

"Oh, I just got hungry and simply went to a couple of my favorite restaurants for a snack hehe!" Said Jackal Rock with a grin.

"A SNACK?! You have enough food for like 12 Ponies!! Why in Equestria would you just casually warp into town like that?!" Said Aether then he quickly Facehoofs.

Jackel just shrugged and continued to devour his meal with a happy Smile. Felix Chuckled to himself and relit the fire with some magic.

"Well, no matter what food we eat, the most important thing is that we continue our journey in the morning."

Said Felix as he eats some cooked vegetables.

The 3 friends finished their meals and prepared to sleep for the night. Aether was up for a while studying the map and charting out potential shortcuts. Felix was doing intense meditation, making continuous attempts to align his Ki. Jackel was surveying the immediate area to keep an eye out for potential hostile creatures.

Upon returning to the campsite, Jackal notices Felix meditating and giving off a slight Golden Glow. Intrigued, he watches him for several minutes. Felix's eyebrows twitch as a bead of sweat runs down his forehead.

"Ah, damnit!" Felix shouted out in frustration as he stopped glowing and opened his eyes.

Felix noticed Jackal Rock staring at him and he looks away and scratches his ears trying to pretend like he didn't notice. Felix then started searching around in his backpack and pulled out a ripe, delicious-looking Peach. He rubbed it gently against his fur then started cutting it into pieces one of his claws. Jackyl Rock flicked his ears in curiosity.

"Hey Felix...?" He asked.

Felix turned and looked at him.

"Yea? What's up?" Felix replied.

Jackel looked at the peach, and then at Felix before rubbing his head with his hoof.

"There is something I've been wondering for quite some time now... It's nothing major, just simple curiosity" said Jackel.

Felix blinked a couple of times and then took a bite of his fruit before responding.

"Ok, ask away"

Aether hears them talking but continues to study the map as well as the information regarding the artifact that they are searching for.

"The one thing I've been wondering is, if foxes are carnivorous, why do you happen to be vegetarian? And I am only asking out of curiosity if that is okay with you."

Said Jackal Rock in the very polite manner.

Felix scratched his whiskers and smiled a little bit and finishes his peach.

"I don't exactly know, I'm afraid I... can't really explain it. Sure, Most foxes eat small rodents, but I never really liked the taste of meat Personally. I'm rather unique in that way. Although, I'm not exactly ordinary to begin with."

Said Felix as he prepared to lay down for the night.

Jackel rubbed his chin with a fascinated look and layed His head down. Jackel was the last to fall asleep and His large body took up a lot of lay space.

The next morning, the Three companions were awaken abruptly by a loud roaring sound deep within the woods. Aether looked around nervously as he moved closer to Felix and Jackel, igniting his horn with magic.

"guys, W-What was T-That...?" Said Aether.

Felix manifests 4 tails and Jackel surrounds himself with a magic aura.

"It came from deep in the woods... let's check it out." Said felix as he senses the Creature's Aura.

"Wait, why do we have to check it out? Shouldn't we just leave?" Said Aether.

"Normally I would agree, but I can sense another Creature's Aura... and it feels... familiar..." Said Felix.

"Plus, his magic feels rather familiar too..." Jackel Rock added.

Aether sighed and shook his head with his ears folded back.

"Fine...lets go check it out..." Said Aether reluctantly.

The 3 began walking in the direction of the roaring sounds. As they drew Closer, they could hear what sounded like fighting and a pony's voice. They sped up their approach until they reached a large clearing. In the center was a large Chimera that was just blasted back by a Bright Green and Black metallic unicorn stallion with a Radioactive symbol for a cutie mark.

Felix, Jackel Rock and Aether Lightshine all had astounded expressions on their faces as they watched the battle. The pony Finished off the Chimera with a powerful magic blast then turned around to face the three travelers.

"oh Hi Guys! What are you all doing here? Hehehe!"

Said the green Pony as he waved his hoof at them.

\--END OF CHAPTER--


	2. Into the Badlands

Aether stepped forward

"T-Toxic? Wow, didn't expect to see you here." He said.

Toxic didn't reply to Aether and the others right away. He looked at the ground, picked up a hoof full of strange colored dirt from the ground that was near where the Chimera appeared, and placed it in a portable analyzer he had with him. He then replied to Aether

"Yep. And I didn't expect to see *You* here either. I'm out here doing some research. I'm very close to finding exactly what I need Actually hehe. What brings you three all the way out here? Not many ponies and Creatures come all the way out here from Ponyville."

Said toxic as his analysis machine started analyzing the soil piece by piece.

Aether looked at the device that Toxic was holding with subtle curiosity then answered him

"Well Felix, Jackel and I are searching for a very rare magical item that was apparently a part of my family history called the Chest of Enigma. Or so I was told anyway. "

Said Aether, now getting a better look at what Toxic was doing.

"May I ask what exactly it is that you are looking for Toxic?"

Asked Aether.

Toxic smiled and put his device away.

"interesting mainly working on my magic. I'm searching for something that will push me further so to speak."

He then proceeded to pull out a small communication device from his saddle bag.

"did you find what you were looking for Toxic?"

Said a voice from the device that sounded like Toxic but with a slight different pacing. It was Proto, Toxic's Android assistant and servant who looks exactly like him by design.

"Negative. But I ran into our friends! Oh and Proto, please be careful when you clean around my experiment in the lab."

Toxic said with a slightly concerned sound in his voice. Proto began to respond

"Pfft! Don't worry, I've been cleaning a

The lab many times. What makes you think that--"

there was a sudden loud crashing sound heard over the communicator followed by a brief silence.

"...Toxic, I-I will call you back..."

Proto immediately ended the communication. Toxic facehoofed and shook his head with a loud sigh

"Damnit Proto..." He said in an exasperated tone.

Felix chuckled and stepped forward. He reverted back to his one Tailed base form and patted Toxic on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort the agitated Cyborg pony.

"There there my good friend. Wanna come along with us? Maybe you can find what you are looking for along the way with us!" Said Felix with a warm grin.

Toxic looked at him and the others And said

"Sure why not. I mean, if it's okay with everypony..."

Felix licked his Whiskers and looked back at the others

"Hey Aether, is it cool if Toxic tags along with us? I mean, since this trip was your Idea." He said.

Aether was about 10 feet away holding the map up to his face with his magic and muttering to himself softly

"Hmm... looks like we have go through the Badlands next..." He said, totally oblivious to what Felix just said.

Everyone stood there for a moment until Jackal Rock finally stepped forward.

"Just come with us Toxic. It'll be more entertaining if you do. Besides, I really don't think Aether would mind another bodyguard...I mean... Friend joining us."

Said Jackal as he started walking through the woods. His large hooves making loud steps as his casually knocked over a couple trees.

Toxic shrugged and started following him as he adjusted his saddle bag. Felix tapped Aether on the shoulder to get his attention then they too began Following the others. After about a half hour of walking, the group of 4 Reached the desert region of the Badlands just beyond the woods.

Aether and Jackal took a moment to study the map again as Toxic and Felix began scanning the surrounding area for any sign of hostile Creatures and potential water sources. Toxic soon saw something show up on his scanners.

"He Felix, I see a Creature off in the distance. It doesn't appear to be moving tho..." Said Toxic.

"hmm I can sense it's Aura faintly... about 30 degrees west." Said Felix as his ears Flick.

Jackal started walking towards thaf direction.

"Well if it's dead, we can eat it. If it's a threat, we can more than handle it for sure" He said as he passed by Felix and Toxic.

Aether quickly put the map away and ran to catch up. He was uneasy with this entire decision.

"Y-You can't just charge off at Celestia-Knows-What! What if it's really dangerous or crazy or... wait...do all Chaos ponies eat meat?!" Said Aether as they all get closer to the Creature.

Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a random Creature at all! It was a very familiar Brown colored Earth pony Stallion with a black and white colored slicked back mane and domino cutie mark. It was their friend Domino Effect! For some reason he was laying there sleeping in the middle of the Badland desert with a bag of climbing gear and supplies next to him. He started mumbling in his sleep.

"mmm...I always have room for cupcakes pinkie my dear..." He said with a smile.

"welp... he's not Dead at least." Said Jackal, almost sounding a tad disappointed.

Toxic smirked and produced a large air horn from his mechanical hoof then blasted it right at Domino's ear, causing him to spring up violently.

"I SWEAR IT WAS LIKE THAT WHEN I FOUND IT!!" screamed Domino in a panicked daze.

"well that got his lazy flank up." Said Felix with a smirk, trying not to laugh.

Domino took a moment to get reoriented then noticed everyone standing around him. He fixed his mane and picked up his sunglasses.

"Oh it's you guys. What took you so long to get here?!" Said Domino as if he was expecting them. The others looked baffled then Aether spoke up.

"W-Wait... what?? How in equestria were you expecting us to be here?? And why in Luna's name were you just lying down in the middle of the Badlands??"

He said in disbelief. Domino looked around for a moment.

"The Badlands?? I swear to celestia I thought this was canterlot..." Domio said.

The others facepalmed in unison.

"Domino...how in the world did you mistake this place for Canterlot? WE ARE LITERALLY AT LEAST 12 MILES IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!!!" said Aether in frustration. Domino just shrugged and said

"Who knows. I thought today was the day we were going to go Cliff jumping."

Aether groaned quietly and said

"Domino, we postponed that remember? Today the guys and I are helping me find a lost family treasure."

Domino stood up and dusted himself off and picked up his bag.

"I might as well join you guys. Let's be honest, this is where this was heading to anyway" said Domino as he takes a brief look at the reader and starts walking.

The others were stood there confused as all hell and looked at one another. Instead of trying to question it further, they all decided to follow behind Domino.

\--End Of Chapter 2--


	3. Mysterious Stranger

While the Group continued to wander the desert of the Badlands, a Mysterious Hooded figure was watching them in the distance. The figure appears to be a pony but covered head to hoof in a long hooded robe.

"I know what you are After, Aether. But let's see what gets to it first…" said the mystery figure.

"I think it's time to make sure that I'm the one claiming that relic…" he said again before teleporting away in purple smoke.

It was early in the afternoon and the ponies and Fox came across an old desert Outpost surrounded by two other buildings. This turned out to be great news since by now the group was running very low on supplies. Domino blamed it on Jackal Rock. Once they reached the Outpost, Toxic began to scan the area.

"hmmm my scanners indicate that this place has been abandoned for quite some time now. But since we're in such a remote area, it's hard to get an accurate reading" said Toxic while looking at his Holo scanner that was in his hoof.

Aether held up the map again, hoping to see any familiar nearby areas, but no such luck.

"Aw damn it…I can't seem to recognize where we are exactly…and the worst part is, we are miles away from the nearest market…." Said Aether in a defeated sounding tone.

Felix patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the worried unicorn.

"Hey bruh, don't worry aight? We'll be okay. You just gotta keep thinking positive." Said Felix.

Aether looked at Felix with a deadpan expression and said with an unapologetically sarcastic tone;

"Yea because thinking Happy thoughts will magically cause a solution to our problem to just randomly appear huh?"

Just then, the Door to the rundown Outpost slowly began to open. Jackal Rock, Toxic and Felix stepped in front of it ready to defend against anything that might emerge as a threat. The door opened fully and it was completely pitch black dark inside. Toxic fired up his horn and simultaneously readied his cybernetic hoof cannon. Felix went into 9 tailed form and coated his paws in blue flames. Jackal stood still and started giving off a deep purple Aura. After about one minute, a figure started to emerge from the structure. A yellow cloven hoof stepped into the light accompanied by a small cloud of dust. Felix saw the hoof and his ears suddenly perked up and his tails began to wag.

"Wait a minute….I know that hoof... and that Aura Feels like…." Just before Felix could finish his thought, the figure (Not the Hooded figure from earlier) stepped outside into the light. It was Lucky Genre the bright Yellow, Glasses wearing curly haired Kirin who also just so happens to be Felix's Girlfriend. Lucky squinted and shielded her eyes from the bright sun with her hoof and coughed a little. She was covered in dirt which also stained her yellow shirt.

"ugh! I can't believe that spell didn't work! That's the last time I try to use a teleportation spell from Final Fantasy! Now my favorite shirt is all dirty!" Groaned Lucky as she shook the dust from her mane and tail.

Felix rushed over to her with a large happy grin.

"Lucky Sweetie! What are you doing here and How did you end up in that abandoned Outpost?" Said Felix.

Lucky saw her Kitsune boyfriend approaching and rushed over to hug him.

"Hi Feeelix! I could ask you the same thing. Why are you guys out here in the Badlands? I thought you guys were traveling to help Aether locate a family treasure. As for me, I was at home practicing my magic then suddenly I ended up out here because I misread a spell." Said Lucky while the two embraced.

After realizing that it was their friend Lucky, Toxic and Jackal relaxed their defenses. Jackal then stepped forward and said;

"well we still are. You see, Aether's map guided us in this direction. Assuming that it wasn't misread, I think it's safe to assume that we're still heading in the right direction. Although I'm starting to have doubts, especially now that we're dangerously low on supplies…"

Domino Effect cleared his throat loudly and intentionally after Jackal mentioned the supplies. Jackal just looked at him and rolled his eyes. Toxic chuckled to himself and spoke up next.

"So um Lucky, you wouldn't happen to uhh... have any extra supplies on you now would ya?" Said Toxic in a half joking tone of voice.

"Well as a matter of fact I do! I had just returned home from dropping off Faithful Sunshine (Her young Daughter) at her grandparents house. It was a lot trip so i brought emergency rations in my Saddle bag!" Said Lucky with a pleasant smile.

"...ya know what, just forget everything that I said about thinking positively and Magical problem solving…" said Aether. He was in a whole new level of disbelief.

Domino took the map and examined it closely. After several minutes, Dom folded up the map and clapped his hooves together.

"Alright Ponies! And umm Fox and Kirin….I figured out which direction to go!"

Said Domino with unshakable confidence.

All the others looked at Him with total skepticism.

"umm Domino, Homie, are you sure you read that map correctly my G?" Asked Felix.

"of course I did! Name one time that I was ever wrong about anything!" Said Domino confidently.

Everyone looked at Dom with comical Deadpan faces. Domino then thought about what it and said,

"Uhh actually, nobody answer that please…"

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, the mysterious hooded Figure entered a deeply wooded area, possibly a dense part of the Everfree Forest. He slowly trotted along a darkened path that was surrounded by tightly clustered trees that were so close to each other, not even a ray of sunshine was able to penetrate their tall branches. The mysterious individual fired up his horn as a means to light up the pathway as he walked further and further into the dark woods.

The stranger showed no ounce of fear while he continued to trot along the dark path. Along the way there were distant sounds of wild animals and mysterious creatures that were potentially dangerous. The Hooded stranger wasn't phased, not even a little. After a short while, the Stranger reached a large Cavern in the middle of an open clearing. The entrance was blocked by 2 large stones that didn't appear to be natural. He stepped in front of the stones and recited a phrase in a strange tongue. The stones slowly began to open up and the stranger proceeded to enter the cavern.

Once inside, the stranger made his way to a large room filled with lit candles and the walls were covered in old primitive drawings and ancient text. In the center of the room was a massive altar surrounded by a large flowing lake of water with a bridge connecting across. The Stranger approached the Altar and placed two Items on it; a book and a chalice.

"Soon... soon I'll have the Artifact described in the ancient texts. If the Legends are indeed true, whosoever wields it will possess unlimited power at their disposal. I must get to it first…" Said the mysterious stranger as he opened up the large book laid out across the stone podium.

-END OF CHAPTER-


End file.
